1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tow bars mounted on vehicles that may be towed and more particularly to the type that can be folded into a compact package and stored on or adjacent to the front bumper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic tow bar that has previously been available must be raised from a horizontal towing position to a vertical position when the towed vehicle is detached from a towing vehicle and driven or parked. Unfortunately, this partially obstructs the driver's vision, particularly i a compact type vehicle which is predominately towed behind a motor home, van or the like. The alternative to this is the physical removal of the tow bar from the towable vehicle and carried in the car. This procedure is not only inconvenient from the standpoint of security for the detached tow bar, but also from the physical effort necessary to accomplish such removal and replacement.
The number of individuals or families with a desire or need to tow a vehicle behind a recreational vehicle is steadily increasing as a greater proportion of the population is spending more time travelling for vacation and retirement activities. Convenience, safety and easy of operation of such apparatus becomes increasingly important in that an extremely high percentage of travelers on the highways today are senior citizens or retirees. Accordingly, in light of the above it is the object of the present invention to provide a foldable tow bar that need not be supported upright in line with the driver's vision but can be quickly folded and stored on the front end of a vehicle. The embodiment shown herein is of a new tow bar concept that can be modified from a rigid towing position into a compact, stored and secure position on the towable vehicle, with a minimum effort, when it is driven on the road. Since the tow bar remains attached to the towable vehicle at all times, there are no intermittant storage problems. Further, while in the secured position on the vehicle, the tow bar cannot interfere with the driver's vision. An outstanding feature of the telescopic arms and rotating collars is that in an unblocked extended position the apparatus arms can be swung from side to side to line up with and hook onto the towing ball. The towed vehicle can then back up against the stops in the arms at which time the lock pins can be replaced. This feature enables the towed car to hook-up with perfect alignment with the towing ball.